The Fox Speedster
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: How about a universe where Naruto is Barry allen but is different but will he be able to handle a good challenge. Smart Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own or cown Naruto or Ultimate Spider man**

 **adopted from Issic Clark**

 **Chapter 1 Acceleration**

* * *

 **Midtown high school a very average school with your average kids in this high school who went to school in this school there went a boy he was medium height, had red hair, and brown eyes this was Naruto west.**

 **Naruto was the oldest of three children while he was in his teens his younger siblings weren't near his age yet. He had two loving parents who had great carriers his father Wally west was a police forensic scientist (I know that's Barry Allen's job but I just don't think being a police mechanic would really pay well for wally because that is his job in the comics.) his father was a good man and had red hair which Naruto had inherited he was also a bit of a joker he was a fun man to be around and to have at your side he had a way of brightening up a room. Next was Naruto's mother her name was Linda park-west.**

* * *

His mother was a reporter for the daily bugle one of the most successful newspapers in the city. His mother was a Korean American who grew up in Seattle his mother was also the one who named him although Naruto was a Japanese food (because it means fishcake) his mother had loved fishcake so she decided to name him Naruto because of it. He also had 2 younger siblings who he loved but the annoyed the hell out of him they were Addison and Aiden.

Addison, and Aiden were twins born a few years after Naruto because they had Naruto when they were young. The twins were a hand full whenever his parents were out they had left him in charge of his younger twin siblings the three acted like normal siblings they all had fun and they often mess with each other not only that but when they had nightmares they would often go to his room and he would let them sleep in his bed.

Naruto had only one friend during school and it was Mary Jane Watson. MJ is what most called her Naruto and MJ had hung out quite often however he didn't really like her friends Harry Osborne and Peter Parker. Parker was a total flake from what he saw he always ditched his friends with lame ass excuses. Osborne well he found him over baring not that he cared but he just wasn't someone he could see liking in the foreseeable future. That and it seemed that parker had chosen to hang out with other friends the new kids who came in just last week.

Danny Rand one of the new kids Naruto had to admit he liked Danny mainly because of his Zen attitude he wasn't lazy but he did know how to relax and to take things easy.

Next was Sam Alexzander he was someone Naruto had found quite annoying he was like one of those over baring little brothers you just could not stand being around the only thing Naruto had found acceptable was that he had his funny moments.

Ava Ayla she was someone who he found interesting because not just for her looks – although they did open the door- Naruto found it odd that she was with them she don't seem like the type to hang out with them she was and overachiever and book worm he wondered how she could be with them.

Finally there was Luke Cage he seemed to be the mussel of the group he looked like a football player and from what he saw he had a close relationship with Danny Maybe they were good friends before they had met the others.

However of the new kids Naruto had chosen to hang with either Ava, Luke and/or Danny because he knew how to relax and take things one step at a time and Ava because she was just as smart as him and the two would often study together. Currently it was lunch time and Naruto was currently eating with Harry and MJ the three were talking about some and Naruto had bought up something.

"Hey guys did you hear about the particle accelerator if it works then this city is going to have limitless energy for who knows how long." Naruto had said "OH limitless energy huh? Well guess this means I can party with the lights on all day and night right." Said Mary Jane. "Osborne how's your dad taking this?" asked Naruto "He taking it well only bothered that he didn't think of it first. But enough of that are you coming to my party tonight it's going to be killer and I've invited almost all the school accept for some." Said Harry harshly Naruto had not been surprised.

He knew who Harry had been upset that his best friend Parker had been spending more time with the new kids than him and MJ. Mary Jane was thinking the same thing, she was worried about their friendship for a while and if something didn't mend and soon then she was scared the three amigos would only be the two since technically Naruto only hung out with her friends because of her. "Sorry Harry moms going out with some friends and dads working late again so that leaves me babysitting Addison and Aiden.

" Said Naruto and after that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

(2 hours later)

School was over and Naruto was currently taking the bus home he had lived in queens same as Peter and MJ only thing was while Peter and MJ lived next door to each other he lived 45 blocked away from them. When he had gotten home he saw a sticky note on the fridge it read

Dear baby

I and your father won't be home till tonight maybe midnight I left some meat loaf and pasta in the fridge for the three of you and with that are some mash potatoes and carrots. Be sure to make sure your brother and sister eat because they are in their room taking a nap so just wake them up when it gets to around dinner.

Love mom

p.s make sure Aiden does his homework

After reading Naruto had set the note on the kitchen table and had left it there and now he had opened the fridge and looked inside and saw the meatloaf and potatoes. He had decided to get some soda and then he headed upstairs to his siblings rooms he opened and peaked inside and saw that they were sleeping. To some it would be wearied to see two ten year olds taking naps but that how they were Jai and Iris liked to relax and sleep when they got home so they had some energy later he knew they would be sleep for at least another hour and then they would be up. Now with the time to relax since he did his homework in school this gave him time to do whatever it was about 3:00 and now he could take a shower so he took his clothes off and headed towards the bathroom and discarded his clothes and took a nice steamy shower.

After drying off and putting on some shorts and a t-shirt Naruto was now watching television he was watching news about the partial accelerator and how it would be activated in two days for the world to view if this worked then this could change energy for the better and it was all hosted by a company called S.T.A.R labs they had founded and provided the research for the device Naruto could not wait to see it activated and to see what it was capable of. Naruto had heard laughing coming from upstairs and concluded Adien and Addison had woken up and were playing in their room he loved his brother and sister Adien was a great person to hang around when he was down because Adien always knew how to make him laugh and cheer him up. Addison he loved because she was a ball of sun shine and spirit and he sometimes would take her to the mall and buy something's.

Naruto had gone up stairs "hey little one and little two mom left dinner in the fridge I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Said Naruto

"Okay big bro." said Adien and Addison

Naruto loved his moms cooking the only thing he loved more was his own yes he knew how to cook since he was his parents were gone sometimes Naruto needed to learn how cook so his grandmother began to teach him when he had turned 8 and had begun cooking often when hell once he even cooked his parents anniversary dinner. Another 2 hours had past and it was dinner time Adien and Addison were watching television

"Hey you guys go wash up I'm warming up dinner." He called as he put the meat loaf in the oven and set it to heat it would only take about 5 to 6 minutes. The younger siblings had gone up and had begun washing their hands. After they had sat down and enjoyed the meat loaf their mother had made. "So guys how your day was at school?" asked Naruto since he was interested because as good as they were they sometimes liked to cause trouble.

"Well it was okay we didn't really do much today." Answered Adien then his sister iris had gotten a mischievous smirk. "Adien has a crush on a girl." Blurted Addison. "Really now little Adien has his first crush isn't that precious." Teased Naruto and Aiden sent his sister a glare and the rest of the meal was spent talking to each other after dinner was ready the three had decided to watch a movie and then it was time for bed it was 11:00pm and he had to wake up and catch the bus.

After making sure the kids were a sleep Naruto had undressed and decided to get some shut eye as well. Naruto had his own room in the three roomed house and with the twins sharing he had one all to himself which he liked since it gave him some privacy to do teenage boy things like talking on the phone and inviting some friends over for some hang out time.

(Tomorrow)

School was an uproar today apparently Harry's party had been attacked by some kind of black goop monster and spider man and some new hero and his new hero buddies had been their made him glad he missed it he didn't feel like getting attacked by a monster. That was almost bad as the time the frightful four had attacked their school apparently looking for spider man yeah right like someone like spider man would come to midtown high school. He then spotted MJ and Harry and decided to approach them.

"Hey guys you ok I heard about what had happened at your party." Said Naruto "Yeah we're good it was still weird through I wonder what that black creature was?" wondered MJ "Well glad to see you two are alright also did you hear the particle accelerator will be activated tonight." He said only to find they had left and was replaced by "Yeah I honestly can't wait it's going to be awesome can't wait to see what will happen." Said a voice belonging to the beautiful Ava Ayala Naruto's friend she was just as smart maybe smarter than him or equal. "Well good to see some people in this nitwit school can appreciate good science." Said Naruto the one thing he loved about Ava other than her beauty was her brains most girls other than MJ were concerned with their looks and not much else but Ava was brain and beauty which was great considering he had a major crush on her.

"Hey how about tomorrow we got and do something just you and me?" asked Naruto considering he wanted to date this girl "Sorry but no I like you're a good person but I'm just not into the whole dating thing but once im ready i"ll think about okay ." She had answered then kissed him on the cheeck "Oh well at least I tried." He said "Well I must go I promised my dad I would meet him at the police station tonight to help work on something's."

He said after that he had decided to leave after that decided to go to lunch.

(Hours later)

"Well this was fun you are a very cool person to hang out with." He said

"Thanks I had some fun as well." She had said as well

"Hey if you want tomorrow we could do this again just you and me." He had asked

"Well sure I got nothing else going on tomorrow anyway so let's hang." She said and he was excited nothing could ruin this day.

Or so he had thought

(Later that night)

"Okay Naruto just a few more things then we can finally go home." Said Wally west Naruto's father, the both of them were at the forensics lab were Naruto's father worked he enjoyed spending time with his son since this was one of the things they had in common with each other.

"Okay dad." Said Naruto he was currently in the lab were they handled all the chemicals. Naruto had decided to turn on the television and turned it to the news were he saw his mother Linda who was reporting the whole event. Then something shocking happened his mother looked worried and then he had heard her saying something to the camera.

"Something has gone wrong I repeat something has gone wrong. They are now trying to shut down the accelerator."

She had said and then something had happened there was a violent shake and then all the light went out and then he looked over and saw there was some kind of energy explosion then some kind of force wave pulsed through the city. Then something weird happened the chemicals in the lab had started floating up and then he had heard something next he was hit by the lighting and crashed into the shelf of chemicals knocking them down and knocking him out. As his eyes closed there was a strange glow of lighting that had gone through his face then disappeared that last thing he heard before losing consciousness was his dad yelling his name after that everything had went black.

(Dream like state)

Naruto could not tell what was going on he was seeing all these weird things happening him

Fighting a group of super powered people

Him being in a red costume with a lightning bolt on his chest and wearing golden boots.

Him fighting gorillas

Fighting a reverse person in the same suit

He was running beside a kid in a similar costume but he was younger about 10-12 years old.

He was fighting someone in reverse colors from himself

And then suddenly his head was filled with knowledge stuff he didn't know before.

Suddenly he was standing in front of the scarlet costume and was looking at it and it was looking back at him and then when he moved and touched each other then ever thing erupted.

(Hospital)

Naruto suddenly jolted up ward and looked around real fast suddenly aware of his surroundings and then he saw a doctor.

"Whoa kid hold on there just calm down for a minute" said the doctor as he started checking Naruto

"What's happening what's going on?" asked Naruto and as he felt really weird.

"Young man you've been hit by lighting your luck to be alive you've been in a coma for 3 week." Answered the doctor much to Naruto's shock

"Also some people are here to see you I told them you had woken up." Said the doctor and no sooner than that his friends and family had walked in his mother teary eyed had hugged him same for his brother and sister. He also saw MJ, Ava, Danny, and Harry.

After that they had all swarmed him asking if he was okay, and what was it like to get hit by lighting and such. After a few hours of checkups and other things Naruto was cleared to leave the hospital.

(1 week later)

Naruto had noticed that weird things were happening to him first was his hand it was vibrating real fast for some reason he had to hold it at times to make it stop and even then it sometimes wasn't enough.

Next was something weird he could see things in slow motion like sometimes it would start he could see things slowly dropping but he could still move like everything was normal it was weird he could see things like from a whole new perspective it was hard a first but he had gotten used to it hell he even learned how to control it to a certain degree to were one time he had stopped a girl from dropping her tray. Naruto was currently walking home when suddenly the wind picked up and he had accidentally let go of some papers and he had ran to get them only something weird happened he had ran to get them only when he had moved a few feet h suddenly found himself moving super-fast in an ally way

'What the hell?' he had wondered in complete shock and then just to try again he had ran again and this time traveled super-fast and ended up hitting the back side of a truck.

'What the hell is going on?' he had wondered to himself as he ran again this time he could also see in slow motion and when he suddenly stopped his jacket was on fire he could only guess it was friction that caused his clothes to heat up. Naruto had been freaking out so he had decided to simply catch the bus home in fear that if he ran he could end up half way across the world.

Naruto had arrived home to discover that his family was gone heading the kitchen he had looked at a note left to him by his parents they had taken the kids to visits he fathers sister and brother in law Barry his uncle and Iris his aunt who was married and had two kids of their own Dawn and don Allen. They note had said that they would be there for a few hours feeling hungry had had decided to raid the fridge and he ate almost everything inside.

After pigging out Naruto had left to go to an abandoned air field and he had decided to see how fast he could run this would also serve as training so he had bought himself a track suit and had made it friction proof so that it would not burn like his jacket almost did. He even started to record it as a test.

"Okay my name is Naruto west and right now I'm at an abandoned air strip. As you can see I am standing on the field and it is in a straight line and curves down the middle the camera I currently have is strapped to my helmet I also have a speed scanner attached to my person to see how fast I can run in a minute and to see how far as well." He had said now he was positioning himself in a running position "Okay here I go this is going to be epic." He had said to the camera okay

3

2

1

RUN

He ran fast and as hard as his legs would let him go he kept running and running his speed increasing going faster and faster he ran in a complete straight line noticing he was coming to the corner he turned real fast but to him it seemed in slow motion he had turned and then he had.

Suddenly felt something odd happen to him he felt that lighting was going around he then noticed something his clothes were changing he suit had was gone and so were his shoes he was naked but that wasn't the weird thing he was surrounded by lighting and then he saw these red things swarm him it had attached to his body little by little it looked metal but it wasn't it was flexible it had surrounded his whole body and in the center was a glowing and when it faded was a lightning bolt in a circle.

After that he had stopped as he looked at himself in a mirror he saw what he was wearing he then had decided to run home in a blur after that he then needed to get the costume off but then something even weirder had happened his suit had disassembled into a ring that had mysteriously appeared on his finger that held the costume out of curiosity he had channeled the energy he felt in the ring and then like before it had assembled pieces on his body forming his costume (See flash New 52 on how he puts on his costume) after that he had put it back into his ring.

Naruto was excited he had always looked at the impossible, people like the avengers, spider-man and his friends all of them he had always dreamed that he would be one of them but never believed that he could until now, because now he had power, the power to help others the power to be there like a guardian angel, to be there in a flash. That would be who he is now the Flash. Unknown to him he wasn't the only one powered by the explosion.

(New Jersey)

A boy no older than 17 was currently watching his house burn down with his abusive parents inside with a smirk on his face he had red hair with orange streaks in it he wore blue pants, and a red shirt the most interesting thing about him was that his hands were on fire as well as his eyes but he wasn't hurt or screaming or dying in fact he was the one causing all of it. He stood there on the spot and eventually started laughing at it all he was buff enough to show that his muscles were big but not too big. "This is going to be fun." He said smirking ignoring the screams of his parents as they burned to death he had begun walking right to the city looking for some fun to have, pain to cause and banks to rob and were else than the big city oh yeah this was going to be fun were the thoughts of the boy as he began to walk.

(1 week later S.H.E.L.D helcarier)

A man African American was currently watching the news "This is J. Jonah Jameson reporting from the daily Bugle reporting on from my tower guess what Citizens of New York there have been reports of a knew hero has been reported around the city not only the city but in other regions Jersey, Manhattan, queens, Brooklyn and other cities in our state this has been seen as a very fast person. Eye witnesses say that the person in question was wearing a red costume with yellow streaks of lighting on his wrists and ankles he also had a yellow lightning bolt on his chest also having golden boots, and yellow ear muffs in shape of lighting. This person has been calling himself "the Flash" according to the people he has saved from fires, car accidents, cross walkers, people falling from heights, and store owners who were being mugged. Then another hero who call herself Super Girl both thse hero have been helping the city. This person has my support both might even do something about that menace spider man."

Those were the words of Jameson the black mail had looked at the photo of the red blur calling himself the flash he could not get a good picture of the hero all he could get were pixilated versions of the scarlet speedster. This man was Nick Fury the director of S.H.E.L.I.D he had been trying to find out more about the hero ever since he had made his first appearance it was hard to get a picture of the hero but Fury would not be deterred and he would see who this speed stir is.

(Queens)

"Mom I'm off to school later." Said Naruto as he had left 30 minutes early since his super speed could get him to school or class in a second so he decided to use these 30 minutes to go around the cities to stop some crimes and save some people so when no one was watching Naruto had started running and activated the speed force energy into his ring as he had ran at unseeable speeds and his costume assembled on him one by one he then got on the roof of a sky scraper and was listening to his police scanner that people had mistaken for ear muffs. As he listen he had started running and as it would have there was nothing going on so he had decided to school early until "all units. I repeat all units' bank robbery in progress" he has heard on his scanner so he had decided to head to the robbery.

Naruto had arrived at the robbery

"Hey boys making a withdrawal?" asked Naruto as he stopped for a minute

Not giving the 5 men time to answer he had ran and punched all 5 of them after knocking them out cold he had gotten some rope and ran around the men after that he had clapped his hands.

"Well that's that time for some burgers." Said Naruto

After that he had ran to an unknown destination.

After the Flash had left the scene Spider-man and white tiger had shown up to the place only to arrive to late the robbery was already stopped and then they felt something zoom past them causing them to lose balance and get knocked to their buts

"Whoa what the heck was that?" asked spider-man

"Hey you guys missed it the Flash was here and he totally took these guys down in like 5 minutes." Said a random citizen

This was not new to them the flash had been big news all over the city stopping crime and leaving before anyone could say anything.

"Hey I got a photo of him with my camera here is the picture if you wanted I already too several so one loss in no big deal." Said the random citizen.

After giving them the picture they had decided to give it to Fury.

(Across the city)

A leaping man in a purple costume with golden cyber boots was currently jumping after robbing a jewelry store this man was batroc the leaper not that big on the villains list but still pretty crafty. Batroc had stopped to admire his stolen riches.

"Wi, Wi I have done it I Batroc have stolen the biggest wad of cash ever." Said the French super villain but then suddenly he was punched in the face by a blur and then punched again by said blur and then he was punched about 50 times in the stomach and then hit in the face. After flash had finished his handy work he had zoomed over to the police station and dropped him off with a note saying it was from him.

(The west house midnight)

After having some fun Naruto had ran to his house in mid run he had forced his costume back into his ring and then he had gotten into his bed and had gone to sleep.

(The next day)

Naruto was now in school he was looking at something weird some of the people were wearing shirts but not just any shirts these shirts had his symbol on it apparently he had become somewhat of an icon around the city it felt great to be apreasiated he had spotted Ava and her friends in the hall and decided to talk to them see how they were doing.

"Hey you guys what's up?" asked Naruto

"Hey West how pretty good." Answered Ava as her friends replied the same as her.

"Hey have you guys seen what people are wearing around the school? Seems everyone had got flash fever." Naruto had said then he noticed something they were looking more or less weird about the subject.

"Yeah well I don't see what the big deal is about this guy so he can run supper fast big deal." Said Sam

Naruto had sensed some jealousy in his sentence but he just shrugged it off.

"What's your deal you don't like the flash?" asked Naruto

Sam was about to answer but before he could answers so he had bid them farwell. Naruto then had spotted Harry but he looked weird sluggish even.

"Hey Harry you okay your looking a little tired did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Naruto

Harry didn't answer instead he just hobbled all throughout school.

(Later that night)

Naruto was at home when suddenly his red light starts flashing he had created it at the school in case someone was stupid enough to actually try and break in sneaking out of his home and getting his suit on he rushed to the school only to find. Spider-man, White tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power man he was staring at them and they were staring at him he then decided to break the ice.

"Hey there I didn't know super-hero's went to school." He had said in a joking manner.

"But on a more serious note what are you are you 5 doing here at night?" he had asked wondering why they were here.

"None of your business speedster why don't you run out of here." Said the annoyed Nova but for some reason he had sounded familiar.

"Wait actually we could use your help in this. Listen someone is under the control of a symbiote that was created based off of my DNA I am wiping up an antidote an anti-Venom if you may I am going to lead him here on the school roof top. Please Help us if you can your speed could prove to be what we need to save the person in the suit." Asked/said spider-man

"Sure I'm gain not like I'm doing anything else when will he be here?" he asked

Before he could answer a big Black version of spider-man apparently they had called it Venom Nova had charged and put it on the roof.

"You guys handle venom I'll keep working on the antidote." Said spider-man

Naruto had rushed to the schools building roof and Naruto had charged he spun his arms around creating a tornado cannon and launched it at Venom and it struck him in the chest hitting him dead center in the chest hitting him on a wall. Venom soon recovered and tried to hit him in the face but Naruto had run around venom and created a tornado the propelled him in the sky then Nova had come and hit him hard launching him straight at Power man and power man had hit him hard on the ground.

Venom had recovered again and had punched power man away from him white tiger and Iron fist had charged him but he had it them back as well Naruto had ran around him again and stopped and punched him in the face he ran to the other side and punched him again, Venom had grabbed him this time and had punched him in the face spun him around and through him into a wall. It hurt but he had gotten up spider-man suddenly came with the antidote. Finally. Naruto had then worked with spider-man Naruto had ran around venom confusing him and making him dizzy Naruto had then punched him in the eye causing him to scream in pain Spider-man the punched the anti-venom in its mouth then Venom started choking and then dissolving reviling it to be Harry Osborne. He did not see that coming.

"Well done everyone and thanks for your help flash." Said spider-man.

"No problem." He had said and ran home for some sleep.

(The next day shield.)

Spider-man and his team were at shield base and had debriefed Fury on everything then they had finished.

"So what do you think Fury the flash seems to be on the up and up." Spiderman had said.

"Hmm I'd like to meet this speedster he could prove to be a valuable asset to the team." Said Fury and with that they were dismissed.

 **Flashed Villains will be a mix from the comics and show**

 **Rogues of course**

 **Gorilla Grodd will try to work him in the story**

 **His nemesis will be Reverse Flash**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 waves of heat and on thin ice**

Three kids had just robbed a bank in New York city he was 16 years old had average height for a teen his age, another 17 very tall very built but skinny and a girl sixteen years . Now I know what you are thinking how did a 16,17 year old just rob a bank it wasn't with a gun and ski mask, he wasn't part of any gang. No he did it with super powers and super weapons. To know how lets starts from the beginning.

* * *

Mick Rory was has born on a farm in Texas he had two parents were very nice people but their son was always an odd ball he had trouble making friends in school and he was never interested in anything except one thing fire. Rory had loved fire the way it had moved the way it had danced it had always perplexed him and enticed him, Rory's obsession soon had turned homicidal. When he was 10 he had set Fire to his parents' home with them still inside Rory rather than help or call 911 had instead watched as his parents burned to death. A 5 years later he had moved to New York with his uncle but had then ran away when he had killed a class mate when he had put him inside a locker and burned him to death.

A year later he had been responsible for the deaths of countless people in a string of arsons that he had committed. One day Mick had been inside of an abandoned building playing with fire yet again then he hears this loud explosion he grabs the fire to see what was happening and the suddenly he feels this force collide with him it then the fire he was holding had gotten on him at first it had burned, burned real bad but then it had started to feel good next thing he knew he was on fire but he wasn't burning when he had turned the fire off he had then noticed he was okay- close and shoes were burned off- but he was okay.

Rory then realized he had super powers and it was with his favorite element fire he was a real heat wave and that's what he had decided to go with he had even made a fire proof costume. It was a polybenz imidazole fiber that he had gotten his hands on he had made the material into a costume witch he had dyed red and orange (the color of his flames) Rory then had set of gloves and boots that he had made witch he had also dyed red and orange, then he put an orange flame in the center he had then decided to call himself heat wave. Rory had just used his powers to rob a bank to get money for his grand master plan for New York City he had some jell to purchase.

(Mid-town high school)

Naruto was having one hell of a good day there was no crime for now, he was hanging with his friends, they were serving spaghetti and meat balls his favorite dish. Not only that but.

(Flash back hall way on his way to lunch)

Naruto had just prepared for the question he was about to ask a girl who had enrolled in the school a week ago her name was Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy.

She had blonde hair that reached her back, blue eyes, she wore a black shirt with a blue jean jacket, and blue jeans, and she also had a piercing on her ear.

Gwen was to say an odd girl to say the least she had a punk attitude and she had a very sarcastic attitude and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself she was a great person when you got to know her but her personality had made people think she was weird so he had taken the initiative to get to know her but he did and found out that she was also really smart the two had started hanging out with each other and found they had some things in common she was smart, he was smart, she was funny, he was hilarious.

Unlike most Naruto had looked past her attitude and had hung out with her and the two had really hit it off so then he had decided.

"Hey Stacy how's it going?" he had asked her

"Fine red just fine." She had answered she had taken to calling him red because of his hair not that he minded.

"Hey Gwen I was wondering are you doing anything next Saturday because my parents had decided to take the family on a cruise in the harbor a dinner and I have one extra ticket I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he had asked hoping that she would

"Sure I'm not doing anything and I sure as hell am not passing free food." She had answered much to his delight.

"Cool wear something nice and see you next Saturday." He had said.

(Flashback over)

Naruto was sitting enjoying his meal when he his ring started glowing meaning something was going on. "Attention all unites a fire has sprung up in New York bank people are still inside." He had heard in his ring he had looked around to make sure no one was looking at him and ran out had his speed increased the metal circle with the lightning bolt in the center after that the red strands had come out and stuck on his body forming his flash costume he had arrived at the scene and saw the raging fire using his super speed he had gone inside and saw 3 people in the bank he had ran and gotten them all out and then he had ran around the building creating a vacuum that sucked the oxygen out the fire and had stopped it the people had cheered and he had ran back to school.

Naruto had shown up just as lunch had ended and class had started. Naruto had then felt some kind of pain on his arm and it was a burn and that had greatly surprised him.

'Were did this come from the bank. How fire's not supposed to heart me.' He had thought and had wondered how this was happening and had decided to figure it out later.

(Rory's hide out)

Rory had just gotten back with all the money he had stolen and was purchasing a special gel.

"Okay kid here it is the gel." Said the seller of the product.

"Good here's your money." He said as he had given him 50 grand." Mick said as he gave the man his money.

"Thanks for the business." And the guy's had left

After that he had taken the gel to an underground sewer plant and had stuffed it inside of a giant mixer and had begun liquidating the special gel his plan would almost be completed and he would soon be committing the ultimate form of arson soon he just needed one two more components and his gel would be completed.

(3 days later)

Naruto had begun investigating a mysterious strings of arsons that had been accruing all over the city for some reason. He had been at some of them and save the people but he could not save the buildings themselves. These fires were not normal because normal fire would not hurt him but these fires had burned and hurt him something was clearly off about these fires. J. Jonah Jameson had of course blamed spider-man.

Naruto had decided to look at the arsons from another angle asking who would be able to do this and get away because no accelerants like gasoline or kerosene were used and these were and these weren't natural caused fires so someone had been setting them but he had to wonder who so he had begun doing research on all well-known arsonists throughout the city after hacking into the national criminal database.

Naruto had gone through and it seemed one had caught his interest it was a kid Named Mick Rory he was 16 years old apparently he was well known arsonists he had a record and was even wanted for murder of 15 people in a string of arsonists he had caused according to this he had a string of hideouts and then had found out he had seven different places but they hadn't heard for a while so they assumed he had moved on somewhere else.

Naruto then down loaded some of the hide outs and had begun looking over each and every one of them until he had come across the last known one it was an old factory it was an old company that made matches a perfect hide out for an arsonists he had searched through the place and had found that this was the place it had loads of pyromania.

Things inside also he had found a computer, a mattress that had been recently used and food that had been recently eaten this was defiantly the Mick's place he had taken out a camera and had begun taking pictures of the place it had loads of evidence to convict the mad arsonists he had then gone to the computer and had searched it and had found a video and had begun to play it.

(Video start)

"My name is Mick Rory and I have developed super powers my ability is called pyrokenisis not only can I control fire I can produce it from my body. But I kept burning my close so I created this costume that will allow me to use my powers to the fullest but not be destroyed. With this power I had begun committing arson at lengths I could only imagine it was then that I had realized I was thinking way to small with these powers I could burn down this entire city and that's exactly what I am going to do.

I had recently purchased a gel but not just any kind of gel no it's a special military accelerant that once lit can burn through anything and everything."

It then showed a peace of the gel it was on a layer of ice under that was metal under that was glass and under it was the wooden table it was on.

Rory then used his powers to light his finger on fire and touched the gel and then it was instant the fire had started to burn through the Ice, the metal, the glass, the wood on the table Rory then kicked the table over and had moved the camera to show it was burning through the concreate floor and kept going down.

"Amazing right once it starts it doesn't stop my plan is simple, I've bought enough gel to for this entire city I'm going to pour it into the swear system and with that and once it has reached all over the city I will light it and the city will be torched all the buildings the streets everything is going to burn baby and I'll be looking over all of it laughing while all of New York burns to the ground. It's the ultimate form of arson baby.

Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa."

(Video end)

Naruto had his eyes widen at what he had just seen shaking from his shock at the plan he had just discovered he had taken out two flash drives and down loaded the video into both. When he was done he had taken out the drives and placed them in his ring.

"Interesting video right?" said a voice behind him he had turned around only to be hit hard with a blast of fire that sent him crashing into a wall after that he had gotten up just in time to dodge another strike to the body Naruto had then used his super speed to punch Rory out the window and soon followed after just in time to see the fire ball come at him and dodge it.

"So you're the flash right the fastest man alive. Nice to meet you, you can call me Heatwave." Said the newly named Heatwave

"I think I'll call you crazy. I've seen your plan and I am not going to let you get away with it you're going to jail." Said the Flash

The two continued to battle and it looked like things were going in heatwaves favor because Naruto could feel his costume boiling with every hit and the how close he had gotten to Heatwave.

He had decided to try to suck the air from his lungs and it was working until Heatwave unleashed a thermal explosion that had knocked flash off his feet and sent him through a wall knocking him out.

Rory was tired and had decided to cut his losses and run rather than finishing off the flash. The police had arrived and had seen flash just as he had woken up.

"Hey you okay man?" asked one of the officers

"I'm fine." Answered Naruto

"Good what happened here?" asked another officer. "Super villain got the best of me but I'm fine listen you have got to put this city on alert. I can't explain but you'll have to see for yourself." He had said as he ran off he had gone to the daily bugle and had left a note on the desk of his mother Linda park Naruto had been in and out before anyone had seen him Linda had seen the drive on her desk and had looked at it on her computer after watching the video she had gone directly to Jameson's office and told her what she had seen.

After delivering the first drive to his mother he had left the other drive at the police station and they had seen it as well.

Jameson had appeared on the jumbo screen and in every home inside New York City.

"Good people of this city I have some horrible and shocking news for you all a psycho teenager has just threatened to destroy this city I give you this video evidence." And with that everyone had seen Mick's plan the gel its destructive power and were horrified when at the announcement.

Naruto had decided to go into the swear and had begun searching until he had found the were Heatwave was he could see the massive amount of gel that was inside the top and he could see the entrance to the swear systems that would cause the gel to spread all over the city he also saw the stuff star pouring out in but luckily the gel was slow moving this gave him time then suddenly he had heard herd Heatwave speak again.

"Beautiful isn't it when this stuff hits the swear system I will ignite it and this city will burn." Said Heatwave

"I won't let that happen." Said Flash and the two had charged Heatwave had let out some fire balls Naruto had dodged them and then he had punched Heatwave in his face knocking him on his ass. He recovered however and had proceeded fight. Naruto had charged but Heatwave had surprised him with by getting up and hitting him in the face that had stopped Flash and then he proceeded to punch him with a flaming fist and kick him in the face with a flaming foot Naruto had staggered back and then ran around grabbing him and throwing him into a tube containing some of the gel.

Heatwave had gotten up and had thrown the tube on top of Naruto he had launched a ball of fire the celling a flaming rubble had hit him knocking him down. After that Heatwave had continued to poor the gel into the swear tunnels.

"New York is going to burn tonight but first I'm going to roast you alive." Heat wave had said as he had charged flash with flaming fists he jumped but Naruto had but Flash had kicked him away and the but the fire had touched the gel that was on the floor igniting it Flash had gotten out of the rubble and the two had fought once more flash had sent some painful quick jabs at Heatwaves stomach.

In pain but Heatwave had retaliated with some fire fists to the face and stomach. The fire that had surrounded the two had started to spread and soon everything was on fire and exploding sending smoke and flames everywhere eventually the fire had stated to go to the gel that was still in the process of pouring into the swear system.

Heatwave had seen this "No the gel it's too soon!" he had yelled and he used his fire to propel him to the celling flash had seen this and had decided to run from the explosion's that were happening everywhere flash had ran and the flame fueled explosion had followed him luckily he had made it out in time when the flame had subsided he went back inside and put out all the other fires he had then seen Heatwave was knocked out thanks to the explosions good for Flash he had later gotten some flame proof steel cables and tied him up and in case he had tried to use his powers he had the cable would not melt keeping him trapped he had grabbed Heatwave and had taken him out of the swear when he had gotten out he had seen S.H.E.L.I.D there with weapons.

"Hey guys a little late for the party were all out of the chips and dip that was inside and the inside is a real mess but all in all the party was a real burn out." He had joked after that he had taken left Heatwave with them and had run off to go home and rest.

(S.H.E.L.I.D helicarior)

Nick Fury was a hard man to impress and he had to admit he was impressed apparently there was a camera in the swear and video footage was seen of his battle with Heatwave the new had gotten a hold of it and in turn SHEILD had as well Fury and spider-man and his team had also watched the battle with Heatwave after finishing it Fury had turned it off he had seen what he had needed to see next he turned to the Spider team.

"Well there you have it the flash had defeated Heatwave and had delivered him to our custody were currently holding Mick Rory a.k.a Heatwave inside of a cell that won't allow him to use his powers. This kid has saved the entire city." Said Fury to the team.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome the way he had handled Heatwave." Said Power man

"Yeah but he doesn't look like he has any kind of training it seems that he only relies on his super speed for his battles." Said White tiger.

"Well regardless the kid did a pretty smooth job let's see if he can keep it up." Said Fury

(1 week later)

It was Monday a full week had passed after he had defeated Heatwave the city had thanked him for it hell they even held a small parade for him which he had attended for the hell of it in truth he had nothing better to do Naruto had then Naruto had then decided to get ready for the dinner cruise that his family and date Gwen would be attending.

Naruto had noticed that he was starting to become real popular as the Flash now almost everyone was wearing a shirt with a Flash symbol on it. Naruto didn't mind in fact he enjoyed being this popular. Naruto could not wait he had always wanted to go on a cruise to see what it was like granted he could run on water with his super speed but still he had always wanted to go on a cruise ride to see what it was like and soon he would get his wish what he didn't know is that he was also getting a new super villain.

* * *

Leonard Snart a 17 teen year old high school dropout Lenard had just robbed a jewelry store by freezing the occupants to death Leonard had acquired an ability call cryokinesis it gave him the ability to control and manipulate and create ice.

 **Leonard snart** couple of years ago in one night,, Leo woke up one night and went downstairs to get some water. He happened upon an older version of himself, under the pretense that he was a friend of his father's, who gave him advice to always look out for himself. His father appeared, causing him to return upstairs. Days later, his father was arrested for attempting to sell the Maximillian Emerald, causing him to be sent to jail for 5 yearsWhen his father was released, he began to take his anger out on sister, Lisa, was soon born and was equally abused. His father

Lewis turned to crime, mostly breaking and entering, bringing his young son along so that he could help him to disable the security systems during the heists. Sometime later, Lewis was sent to prison. Leonard's grandfather took him and his sister to a diner right across from Central City Precinct named the Motorcar. Snart kept going there in his later life to listen to police radios and learn their response times. While Lewis did frequent sentences in and out of prison, Leonard mostly raised Lisa himself and thus shares an almost parental bond with her, despite their vastly different personalities

While in Juvie at the age of 14, Snart was jumped by several guys and almost stabbed with a shiv until Mick Rory intervened and defended the scrawny teenager, the two forming a close partnership He dropped out of high school and eventually became a bank robber, putting together a crew. Every six months or so, he arrived in Manhattan.

Leonard is a ruthless man who has a calm, composed and level-headed demeanour, rarely ever losing his temper or giving into emotions. Although he never finished high school, he is intelligent and patient, staking out a job for months before making his move, emphasizing timing, precision, and minimizing possible leads on him and his activities by refusing to kill unless necessary. He was also clever enough to deduce that what stopped his job.

Lisa Snart Her father was a corrupt police officer who took his anger out on her and her brother Leonard until he was sent to prison. When Lisa was a kid, her grandfather took her and her brother to a diner .Unlike Leonard, Lisa is sly, charming, a little sadistic, and not afraid to use her sexuality to get what she wants, and is an immature wild child. Despite her immaturity she has a close relationship with her older brother who she says practically raised her once their father was sent to jail, and is anxious to prove to Leonard that she has what it takes to be in his criminal gang.

* * *

Then one day there was this force and then Leonard found himself had found himself with ice powers. These were some pretty amazing powers and then he had tested it and found he could freeze people to death but only did it when he had to which wasn't very often. Leonard had decided to call himself Captain Cold problem was Leonard wanted to be big then one day he had heard the message that Heatwave was going to destroy this city but then heard that the flash had stopped him not that he cared but then he had a thought what if he had killed the Flash? Then he would be pretty well known and he knew the perfect bait to lure out the scarlet speedster.

(Saturday day of the cruise)

Naruto had seen all the people lined up for the dinner cruise around the Bay he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching black tuxedo pants and black church shoes. His parents Wally and Linda were also well dressed Wally was wearing the same as his son and Linda was wearing a purple dress that showed off her leg his little brother and sister were also well dress his little brother wearing a red tuxedo and sister was wearing a small red dress. But the most stunning was Gwen she was wearing a golden dress with her hair combed down she had her earing still inside and the dress really showed off her body she was beautiful and stunning.

"Mom, dad I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine this is Gwen Stacy." He had introduced his date for the evening they had shook hands and had boarded the boat and had set sail the waiter had come to take their orders Naruto had ordered a double chili cheese burger, Gwen had ordered some spagittie, Addison and Aiden.

ordered cheese fries, and his parents had both ordered some steak medium rare.

When the food had arrived the party had begun eating when their food had arrived his parents had stated talking to Gwen.

"So Ms. Stacy tell us a little about yourself?" asked his mother interested in the girl that her son had bought along with the family.

"Not much to tell really I was born in Jersey not a very cool place I might add I also live with my father he's captain of the New York police department and well I had moved to midtown because my old man got transferred here." She had said they had begun talking more but when they had finished their meal he and Gwen had decided to move about on the boat.

"So are you enjoying yourself Gwen?" asked Naruto as they had both look at the sky over the railing.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me I could really use a cruise this is very nice. If you don't mind me asking why invite me why not MJ or that Ava girl of those two why me?" she had asked

He had scooted close to her and grabbed her hands she had looked at him he had put on him sincerest smile and then looked her in the eyes

"Because you're special, because you're not like everyone else you're different and I like that about you. You're not afraid to be yourself and I think that is what I like the most about you. I chose you because your fun exciting and random at times and I like that in a girl." He had said and then she had blushed as she had looked at him she the two then leaned in to kiss each but then suddenly the boat had shook violently it had lifted up and Naruto had fell overboard. Gwen had yelled his name but unknown to her he had fell on purpose to transform luckily she didn't see it Naruto had then seen ice surrounding the boat and not just the boat but all the water in general it was all frozen.

(Two minutes before)

Leonard Snart or Captain cold as he was now called was dressed in a blue and white diamond pattern missile suite (his new 52 costume) Cold had heard about the ship and all the passengers on it he figured he could make a quick buck taking all the money and other valuables from the other passengers. Leonard had seen the boat and had charged up his powers and had stuck his hand in the water and had frozen the entire New York bay the boat he had lifted up in the air on a statue of ice that leaned the boat forward. Seeing his handy work Leonard had used his power to create skates and began skating toward the boat.

(Back on the boat)

Gwen was distraught the water had completely froze and her friend had fallen off into the frozen water.

"Gwen!" she had heard her named yelled and then she had saw the West family and didn't know how to tell them that their son had just fallen into the frozen bay.

"Gwen are you okay?" asked Wally in a panic voice and she had seen Linda, Addison and Aiden.

. The mother was comforting the scared kids.

"Yes I'm fine. But Naruto he had fallen into the water when it had gotten frozen I don't know if he's okay or not." She had said in a frightened voice because she was scared that her friend was possible dead.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Said a loud voice the people had all looked and seen a person about 17 years old he was wearing (I just said Captain cold new 52 costume)

"People my name is Captain cold and the lovely this is a robbery if you don't want anything to happen to you then please throw all your money, jewelry and whatever you have of value inside of this bag." He had demanded as he gotten on the boat and thrown a bag at one of the people suddenly the some security that were on the boat had gotten out their guns and had pointed them at him. "Alright kid your funs over now put your hands in the air and knees on the ground." Said the security officers cold had smirks and had seen this and smirks he then quickly froze all three guard solid and then he had shattered them much to the horror of the passengers.

"So does anyone else have anything to say or feel like being brave?" he had asked

"I do" answered someone and then cold was punched and Leonard was sent flying the one who had delivered the punch was the Flash Cold had recovered from the hit the second he had hit the ice.

Back on the boat Spider-man and his team had come "Whoa Flash what's going on here someone decided to go ice skating?" asked/joked spider-man.

"No a super villain Captain cold froze the bay and had intended to rob these people. You guys handle the people and I'll handle cold." He said before they could give an answer he had sped off the fight the new super villain.

Cold had recovered and saw the flash was coming at him so he had used his powers to create some pop up ice rocks to try and trip him but flash had seemed to avoid each and every one of them he had seen him coming again and this time he had created and ice ramp the flash could not avoid because of the lack of traction on the ice he was slowing down and slipped and had gone off the ramp.

Cold took advantage not willing to give his enemy a chance to recover had had grabbed him and began punching him hard with some ice fists and flash was feeling every hit it had hurt like unbelievable hell. "What's wrong flash feeling a cold." Cold had insulted. But Flash had gotten out of the grip and had proceeded to use his speed to attack cold and had punched about 20 time in a second with his speed. After backing away slowly getting on his knees Flash had punched Cold knocking him out.

(20 minutes later)

Cold had been escorted to Shield prison and Naruto had rejoined his family saying that the Flash had saved his life. But what the shield agents heard was an explosion "hello brother i brought a friend with me and we want to kill the Flash a female voice said.

"Oh hello Lisa or should i say Golden Glider and Heatwave we got a scarlet Speedster to catch Cold said with hate in his eyes.

"Its not a party with out the guess of honor a random voice said as it scared the villains straight what the what are you doing here DeadPool cold asked.

"Well i owed Lisa here a favor my friend he basically said to them as he freed him.

"Today is a good day indeed my friends Cold said.

* * *

 **How many people want me to put Dead pool in this story as one of the villains even though he is natural.**

 **Fire Storm** **may or may not be a villain**

 **KingPin may make an apperance i dont understand why he's not in Ultimate**

 **If you Guys Saw Batman Vs SuperMan tell you me what you thought of it.**

 **Harem**

Gwen Staey ( she goona be the spider woman)

Caitlin snow (Killer Frost)

Black Widow

Super girl

 **Sela Allen** (is an ordinary human in the 23rd century until Cobalt Blue steals electrical impulses away from her, causing her to become as slow to the world as the world is to the Flash. Hoping to restore her, her father takes her into the Speed Force. When her father is killed, she appears as a living manifestation of the Speed Force, able to lend speed to various people and objects, but unable to physically interact with the world.

MJ

Ava

Trajectory

Medusa.

Ms. Marvel

She-Hulk

Scarlet Witch.

She-Hulk Jennifer Walters.

Susan Storm


	2. a Super parody

**Chapter 2**

 **Super girl back story**

* * *

On the planet of Krypton, Jor-El and his wife Lara Van-El held their only son Kal-El, before putting him in a pod, on a course set to Earth, before their planet's impending self destruction. Following in suit, Jor-El's brother Zor-El,

My name is Kara Zor-El ,24 years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin, Kal-El, was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and may know his story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El' will follow him to Earth.

 _"_ _Be strong, Kara." My mother said, as her and my father got the ship ready, for me to venture off to earth._

 _"_ _The journey to Earth isn't that far. You will sleep most of the way." My father said, standing over by my mother, as they leaned over to talk level with my 12 year old state._

Kara:I'm not afraid, Father she said towards him.

Parents:The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way and we'll be with you in your 'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El.  
Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you'll have great powers on this planet you will do extraordinary things they said to her.  
Kara:I won't fail Kal-El or you.

 _"_ _Take care of your cousin, Kal-el. He will need you in this new world," she said, as Kal-el's parents launched him off the planet, "I love you, Kara. You must aboard the ship now." She said, and I started walking towards the ship, before running back, and jumping into my mother's arms, and crying softly, into her shoulder, certain it was the last time I would be doing so._

 _I released, and sat down inside the ship. The shuttle closed, and I was stuck, looking at the pained expressions on my parents' faces. Their look of gloom and distain. I was launched so fast, that I didn't have to continue to look at the destruction of my dying planet. I would never see the city towers again, I would never watch as the ships went by, and I certainly would never see any of my friends again. I wept, for all that it was worth._

 _I peered down at the necklace my mother had given me, just moments before, and I regretted every time that I had disobeyed, or neglected to tell her how much I loved her. I would never see her again. Aunt Astra always told me, that she couldn't love a daughter more, if Rao had granted her one of her own. I wondered what would become of her and her husband, Non. Would I ever see her again? Only time would tell. The huge explosion of my planet, sent the shuttle flying, and instead of heading for the fourth galactic quadrant, I headed for the jump in space known as the Phantom Zone, where time doesn't pass. I started to feel drowsy, and eventually fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

"Things didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone.A region in space where time doesn't pass.I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got here.  
When I arrived, I was still a 13-year-old in that same time my cousin Kal-El had grown up and revealed himself to your world as Superman. When I woke up, I was well aware of the speed I was going, as my pod ripped through space, speeding through the Earth's atmosphere. I crash-landed in the middle of nowhere. I was afraid, I didn't have my mother here to guide me. I saw a man in a blue suit and red cape, fly down, and he ripped the top of the pod off, so I could get I looked closer, I saw our family's symbol, the house of el, plastered on his chest. "Kal-el?" I asked, and he held his hand out to me, which I held my cousin's hand, he led me to a house in Midvale, over by the coast. I was greeted there, by a tall, muscle-filled man, with dark hair and kind eyes, and a woman with the same kind of domineer. She walked over to me, and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"I know I'm not your mom, sweetheart," she said, "But you're safe here." She said, looking back to the man.

" Please take care of her he said to the woman shes the only family i have he told her with that he flew away hoping that he had made the right choice.

KARA: They had a daughter, Alex and despite being born on different planets, we both shared one thing. We knew our lives would never be the same cousin, he didn't need my protection. I didn't have a mission even though I had all the same powers he did  
KARA: I decided the best thing I could do is fit in after all, Earth didn't need another hero.

Many years later we know see that , Kara went to work at CatCo Worldwide Media as the personal assistant of Cat Grant, the most powerful woman in National City and Kara was now ordering two tickets for the Orchestra section of Wicked, Kara explained on the phone that they weren't for Grant, rather Grant's mother who wanted to see it again. Being put on hold, Kara went on to talk to call about the correspondents dinner, making sure that Cat Grant wasn't seated next to Bill O'Reily again.

Walking in the CatCo Worldwide Media building, Kara was asked by Winn Schott whether she had seen the report about an armored car robbery, with a homeless guy swearing that the perpetrator had horns. Continuing by trying to convince Kara that aliens existed, she shot back by telling him they didn't, with Winn claiming she'd feel different if she read the website he read the reports from, though Kara pointed out he was the one wrote the website.

Winn: Did you hear about the flash in Manhattan apperently he stop another Super villian and save the day he said with stars in his eyes as he was amazed by the speedster

Kara: wow i never knew she said acting surprised ( she did know in fact she was a little jealous about it ) i guess Spider- Man guess he chopped liver she said with a smile.

Changing the subject, Winn asked Kara whether or not she'd want to go see a movie that night, Kara apologetically rejected his offer as she had a date that night. Going on to ask who she was going out with, Winn was told by Kara that it was an online date, telling her that her and her date were eighty two percent compatible. Arguing that emotions couldn't be quantified by an algorithm, Kara asked Winn since he was in the IT department, whether or not his entire life was based upon algorithms. Agreeing that yes, his entire life was based upon algorithms, Winn pointed out that as such, he'd know if there was one for love, and that Kara would know when she was in love. Using her super-hearing, Kara heard Cat Grant coming up through her private elevator, complaining about the smell, comparing it to standing up in coach. Alerting the room that Grant had arrived, Kara greeted her boss, being told by Grant that the only reason she had bought the building was because of the private elevator, not wanting to be soaked in cheap cologne on her way to her office every morning, telling Kara to find out who had used it, and have them reprimanded or bathed.

Giving Cat her latte, Kara was told by Grant that as she had a meeting with the board that day, to cancel sushi with her mother, and her therapy session, as she wouldn't need the session if she wasn't having sushi with her mother. Continuing on, Grant told Kara to prepare termination letters for several tribune employees as she was downsizing the tribune, also telling her to go see if the new art director had the layout ready. Concerned about what would happen to the terminated employees and their families, Kara brought up the point that the Daily Planet didn't have to downsize, though Grant pointed out that Metropolis had Superman, who flew around performing heroic acts, and that the Daily Planet put him on their cover half of the time. Finishing by telling Kara that if she wanted to save the tribune, to go find Grant a hero.

Going to get the new layouts, Kara pointed out to the new art director that Cat Grant didn't like to wait, with the art director telling her that Grant could wait a minute. Asking him whether or not he had met Cat Grant, he redirected the question by asking Kara, whether or not Grant would fire him, right after hiring, as it'd be her loss. Turning around, the art director greeted her, with Kara later discovering him to be James Olsen, a photographer from the Daily Planet, after seeing the first photo ever taken of Superman in his office, which he had won a Pulitzer for.

At a diner, Vartox watched the news of mysterious woman who had saved Flight 237, angrily walking to his truck, and getting into the back, he was asked by The Commander as to why the DEO operatives weren't dead. Explaining that they had been saved, the two questioned her identity, with Vartox putting together that if Jor-El had saved his own child, Alura might have potentially done the same. Being told by The Commander to eliminate her, Vartox agreed to do so, though telling him that he couldn't promise her death wouldn't be public and messy. With Winn's help, a costume was made, and Kara was able to stop a bank robbery and car chase. Though Kara soon followed by trying to put out a fire that was started, she was captured by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, using Kryptonite to subdue her.

Waking up at their base, she was introduced to Hank Henshaw, the organization's director, and soon discovered that Alex was an agent for the organization as well. After being released, Kara was explained by Henshaw how her ship brought Fort Rozz to Earth, and released thousands of the galaxy's worst criminals. Although she offered to help capture them, her offer was rejected by Henshaw, telling her that if she wanted to help, she could go back to getting someone's coffee. Attempting to leave, Kara was stopped by Alex who tried to apologize, though Kara was angry as Alex had constantly tried to discourage her from using her abilities in the past, finding it strange how Alex's organization hunted aliens, and Kara happened to be one, leading her to believe that Alex was hired because of her.

The next day at work, Kara furiously stormed into Cat Grant's office, upset that her boss had dubbed her heroic identity, Supergirl. Almost getting fired in the process, Kara was rescued by James, who presented Grant with a clear image of Supergirl, from the bank robbery she stopped, telling Cat that Kara had gotten it for her office, Kara told James that she didn't need anyone fighting her battles for her, however, at the exact moment she was contacted by Vartox at a 50,000 hz broadcast, telling her to meet him at the National City Power Plant. Arriving at the power plant, she was eventually defeated by Vartox, Kara was rescued by Alex and the DEO, with Vartox escaping. She was taken back to the DEO base where a piece of metal from Vartox's axe was removed from her arm. Afterwards Alex explained to her that she was trying to protect her, as the only way the Fort Rozz escapees could now get back at Alura, who was their judge, was through Kara. Going back to her apartment, she was encouraged by Alex to give being a hero another try, as the world needed her.

Though Kara was initially discouraged, after seeing a hologram projection of her mother that Alex had brought, Kara and Alex went back to the DEO base. Learning that Vartox was heading to the city to begin killing humans, Kara convinced Director Henshaw to let her stop him as she had started all of it.

Landing in front of his truck, making it explode on impact, Vartox initially had the upper-hand, though Kara was able to subdue him, heating his axe to such levels that made it explode, crippling him. Using a piece of metal from the shattered axe, Vartox stabbed it into his chest, killing himself. The following day at work Kara was once more greeted by Winn, who had read about her fight with Vartox in the desert, with Kara promising to tell him all about it on their next crime fighting meetup. Deciding to ask James to lunch, he told her that she must be hungry as fighting Vartox must have burned calories, following by telling her to meet him on the roof. There he revealed to Kara that Superman had asked him to come to National City, as Superman had asked him to come there to keep an eye on her. Realizing that her cousin had wanted her to become a hero, Kara was confused as to why he didn't just tell her himself, with James revealing to her that Superman wanted her to choose it for herself, the same way he had to, as that was what made a hero. Kara was then given the blanket Kal-El was wrapped in as a baby, that James had been entrusted to give to Kara for her to use as a cape.

 **Elsewhere**

THE COMMANDER: General, Vartox is dead ,he chose death over capture.  
GENERAL: Typical of his race.  
THE COMMANDER: He did accomplish one thing ,the identity of the girl but It seems she is Alura's daughter he said to his the General.  
General: My dear little course she escaped with her cousin.  
The commander:A much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors.  
General:You're she's anything like her mother, she will be just as was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead Earth ,We all will.  
Find her and kill her.

The Commander:Are you certain, General? After all, Kara Zor-El is your blood he asked in a concerned voice.

General:No one can be allowed to stand against us Not even my niece.

* * *

A week after revealing herself to National City, Supergirl's abilities were put to the test by Hank Henshaw and the D.E.O.. While flying, Kara complained to Henshaw over a head set whether or not the tests were mandatory for everyone, or just because she was an alien. Thinking she was going to say because she was a woman, Hank explained to her that the tests were mandatory for all prospective field agents. Continuing on, Hank told her that a new superhero could in fact be a liability and as such he needed to know if she was in full control of her powers. After breaking the sound barrier, simultaneously a glass board when flying past the DEO camp, Henshaw ordered for two more missiles to be fired at Supergirl. Kara successfully evaded the missiles, making the two bump into each other and explode. Landing at the DEO camp, Kara asked Henshaw whether she passed, though he noted that she shared Superman's appetite for wanton destruction. After talking to Henshaw, Kara asked her sister, Alex Danvers, whether all of the tests were necessary as she felt that she was ready for all of it. Alex told Kara that whether she believed it or not, Henshaw was simply looking out for her, and that she had gone through a full year of training before being let out into the field. Sighing, Alex expressed to Kara that she was really glad she was there, and that she hated keeping the DEO aspect of her life from Kara

Soon after, Kara was contacted by Winn Schott over her earpiece, being alerted to a huge fire occurring at the National City Port. Telling Winn that she was on her way, Kara was warned by Alex that she had been pushing her endurance for the past two hours, and that even she had her limits. However, Kara told Alex that for the past twelve years she had hid who she was, and seeing as she didn't have to anymore, she didn't want to waste a minute of it to which made her sister sighed whenever she uses that card in their conversation.

At the National City Port, Kara asked the fire chief what could she do to help. He explained to her that the ship near the Port was holding a million barrels of crude oil, and if the fire reached it, it'd explode. Attempting to cease the fire by using her super breath, a firefighter complained that Supergirl was making the fire worse. Choosing to try another method, Kara unattached the ship from the Port using her heat vision, and pulled the ship away from the Port by it's hull. However, while doing so, Kara ripped open the the Hull releasing oil into the bay. The next day at CatCo Worldwide Media, Kara walked out of the elevator being met by Winn, who asked whether the smell was coming from her. Kara explained to Winn that even after three showers she still smelled of burning oil, expressing that she went from superhero to an eco-terrorist after the previous day's failed heroics. Attempting to comfort her, Winn pointed out that she was only a week into being a superhero, and that she was going to make mistakes.

Winn: i know you dont want to hear this Kara but heroes like Flash or spider or even the avengers don't make mistake like you it still a learning process he told her to which made her sigh now lets see whats on tv he said.

Turning their heads to the news, the two watched Maxwell Lord on television explaining that Supergirl would bring trouble to National City that it didn't need, and using Metropolis as an example, brought up that since Superman's arrival, Metropolis' maintenance budget had doubled, as a super bad guy war had been waged on the city. Though Winn told Kara who cared what Maxwell Lord thought, Kara pointed that Winn did, asking wasn't Lord was his personal hero, which in turn forced Winn to admit to owning several of Lord's watches, and both his biography and auto-biography. Using her super hearing, Kara alerted Winn that Cat Grant had arrived, with Winn commenting on how he finally knew how she able to know that. Heating up Cat's latte with her heat vision, Kara met Grant outside her private elevator, giving her the latte, and was informed that content meeting was taking place in her office in two minutes.

In her office, Cat told everyone that she assumed they were all aware of Supergirl's latest heroic failure. Cat informed everyone that it was the lead story on the Daily Planet homepage, their fifth in as many days, and it annoyed her, because they already had a go to superhero and they were trying to steal hers. Continuing on, Grant made it known that when she branded Supergirl, their was an implicit promise that she'd at least be above average, and that in the past week she had proved herself to be the very opposite of super. This however, caused James Olsen to comment that Superman had made many mistakes when he himself had first started out, and that at least Supergirl was saving lives. Cat pointed out that she was doing so in the sloppiest way possible, and that it was up to them to save Supergirl from ruining her image, to take control of the heroine's narrative, and scoop the Daily Planet. Cat then announced that she wanted an interview with Supergirl. Snickering because of this, Kara told Cat it was because of a kitten video that she had seen earlier. Cat then asked James whether or not he could asked Superman to arrange an interview with Supergirl the next time they hanged out, though James told her that wasn't the way things worked. Finishing, Cat told the attendees of the meeting that Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and the rest of the Daily Planet employees were working day and night to get an exclusive with Supergirl, though they needed to get it

After telling everyone they could leave, Cat stopped Kara before she could do so as well, telling her assistant that she knew what was going on with her, and that she needed to get her head out of the clouds, whether that meant joining a gym or seeing a shrink, she needed to get her head back behind the desk where it belonged. Leaving Cat's office, Kara refused to do the interview with Grant, as she thought that Cat would recognize her within seconds. James however shot back that Cat wouldn't recognize her as Supergirl, because she didn't even see her now. Recalling that he watched it happen for years with her cousin, James reassured Kara, giving her a pep-talk after she doubted herself, telling him that she might have become a superhero too soon.

At Plastino Chemicals, two guards talked about the arrival of Supergirl to National City, with one commenting on how it was nice that National City now had it's own hero, and with the other retorting that the other guard had said the same exact thing when they had gotten their own professional basketball team. Walking into the building and going their separate ways, the guard caught a man filling a tank with chemicals. Asking the man whether or not everything was okay there, he was told that everything was fine, and that the man was just finishing up. Right after, the guard asked to see his ID, taking out his gun and asking the man to stand back from the tank, reporting on his radio that there was a sector breach in Sector 52. The man soon revealed his true form, causing the guard to run in fear. However, the guard was caught by the man who scaled the walls chasing after him, eventually landing on him and catching him. The next day, the DEO investigated the theft and murder of the guard, with Alex Danvers calling Supergirl to assist. When asked by Henshaw as to why she did so, Alex explained to him that as they hunted aliens, and Kara was one, she was a resource that they hadn't had before hand. Asking what she could do to help, Kara was told by Henshaw to look around, though to not touch anything. He then went on to tell Alex that Plastino Chemicals specialized in chemical manufacturing, including ingredients for a chemical bomb, and as such they needed to find the alien fast.

At CatCo the next day, Cat asked Kara why she was walking strange, with Kara excusing it as having had took a kickboxing class, and as such was sore. Kara soon read the latest headline written by Cat, and asked her boss why she was intent on criticizing Supergirl when she was trying to save the city. Cat explained to Kara that Supergirl had been taking on too much too early, that there was a learning curve, and that Supergirl needed to start small and work her way up. Leaving Cat's office, Kara told Winn to meet her in the alley in five minutes. Walking out into the alley, Winn encountered James, and after the two attempted to get each other to leave as they were both meeting someone there, they were surprised to find out that both of them were confidants of Kara, and each knew her identity as Supergirl when she landed in front of them. After their initial surprise, Kara told the two that if she was going to be a hero, she'd need to practice and needed their help, with the both of them telling her that they were in.

At a warehouse, the Hellgrammite was confronted by two Kryptonian underlings of General Astra. The Hellgrammiate attempted to explain to the two that he didn't want any trouble and he had to eat. Commander Gor however told him that if he didn't want any trouble he would have stayed hidden, and reminded the Hellgrammite that Astra had promised to take care of all of their needs on Earth in exchange for his loyalty. He was soon confronted by Astra herself, who told him that they were stronger together and he'd help her capture her niece, Supergirl, acting as a bait. When the Hellgrammite attempted to decline, Astra made it clear that it was a command and not an invitation. Meanwhile, Kara asked what jobs James and Winn had for her. The two alerted her of several of emergencies, with Kara preventing a pizza place from being robbed, rescuing an ambulance stuck in traffic, and saving a young girl's snake from a tree. Later at her apartment, Kara watched the news with Winn and James, excitedly telling the two that people were starting to believe in Supergirl. James corrected her, by telling Kara that they were starting to believe in her, and Kara thanked James for his help, expressing that she couldn't have done it without him. Kara soon answered her apartment door for Alex, and was later questioned by her sister as to whether telling James and Winn her secret identity was a good idea. Kara expressed that it was a good idea as they were her friends, and soon after received an apology from Alex, who regretted how she handled things at the DEO. However, Alex was soon called by the DEO who needed her back at the base, telling Kara that she'd call her.

At the DEO, Alex asked what the news on the Hellgrammite prisoner was, and was told by Henshaw that they had confirmed six similar attacks on chemical plants across the country within the past year. The two were soon alerted by Agent Hartmann that the Hellgrammite's blood wasn't carbon based like human's, but instead had a chlorine foundation. Alex then brought up the fact that each of the facilities that had been hit stored confiscated DDT, and that the Hellgrammite was eating it, as the government had been destroying remaining stockpiles, and his food source was shrinking. At CatCo, James was summoned by Cat wanting to know if he had made any progress on getting any interview with Supergirl. James however told her that since Supergirl was in fact doing better, he wasn't sure if Cat was still interested in controlling her narrative. The two continued to discuss the situation, with James telling Cat that he had a policy of using his friends for business purposes. Cat however gave James the dilemma of getting her the interview within twenty four hours, or else he'd be fired.

Elsewhere in National City, the DEO set a trap for the Hellgrammite with a truck driving with tanks of DDT in it's back, and Alex and Henshaw along with several other DEO agents following behind it in another vehicle. The Hellgrammite soon arrived, jumping onto the vehicle with the DDT. After being shot at by Henshaw and Alex, the Hellgrammite jumped onto their vehicle, shooting stingers into several of the agents and abducting Alex, grabbing her and taking her back to General Astra. Outside of CatCo, Kara offered to do the interview with Cat Grant so James wouldn't be fired, he then revealed to her that things such as that had been happening for a while, and he thought coming to National City he could finally be his own man. Kara told him that on Krypton no one was their own man, and that it was an honor to accept help from others, and that apart of being his own man was knowing when to accept help from others. She then re-iterated that she was going to do the interview with Cat, though not for James solely, but for what they were accomplishing together. Kara then received a call from Henshaw who told her that Alex had been abducted.

At the DEO base, Kara berated Henshaw for putting her through tests instead of trusting her, as the situation could have been prevented if Kara had been there. Henshaw however reassured Kara that they had every satellite and a tactical drone searching for Alex, though Kara told him that they had her now as well. Flying through National City, Kara attempted to use her super hearing to track down Alex. At the warehouse, Astra commented on Alex's wounds, and how fragile human beings were. Mistaking Astra for Alura, Alex told the General that she had seen her in the message from the ship that had brought Kara to Earth. Astra revealed her true identity to Alex, and after being told by the latter that there wasn't a reason to kill her or anyone in National City, Astra told her that she was there to save them all.

Kara soon tracked Alex down with her super hearing, alerting Henshaw to Alex's location, which was at a warehouse on the corner of 78th and Washington. Henshaw alerted the other DEO agents to get together a strike team, as they were moving out. Arriving at the warehouse, Kara walked towards Alex, though was warned by the latter that it was a trap and to get out of there. Turning around, Kara was punched into the ground by Astra, who had remarked that it had been a long time since the two had seen each other. Getting up, Kara couldn't believe that her aunt was still alive, as she had thought Astra had died on Krypton.

However, Astra revealed to Kara that she had been imprisoned by Alura in Fort Rozz, and wasn't on Krypton when it exploded. Astra warned Kara not to stand against her, and a fight between the two ensued. While attempting to contact the DEO through her radio, Alex was thrown into a chain-link fence by the Hellgrammite, though defeated him by forcing his own stinger into his heart. During her fight with Astra, Kara remembered what Alex had said about using an opponent's strength against them during a fight during their training session, and through Astra out the warehouse, through a window. Alex and Kara embraced afterwards, but were blown down by Astra's super breath. The two were then rescued by Henshaw who commanded Astra to halt. Though Astra grabbed Henshaw by the neck, taunting that he had no weapon that could hurt her, he plunged a Kryptonite knife into her arm, prompting her to fly off.

Later at the DEO base, Kara asked Alex to train her, with Alex promising to make Kara better then herself. Alex then took Kara to a room that had been set up for her, inside containing an artificial intelligence program that appeared in the form of Alura. Leaving Kara and the AI to talk, Kara asked for a hug. The AI however hadn't been programmed to do such a thing, so instead Kara asked for the AI to tell her about Astra. Outside of the room, Alex thanked Henshaw for helping her set up the room for Kara, with Henshaw telling her that it was the least he could do for Supergirl. At her base, Astra had the Kryptonite dagger pulled out of her arm. She then questioned her associate as to how the weapon could hurt her as Kryptonians were nearly indestructible on Earth. After telling him to get the blade away from her, Astra's associate told her that they'd have to re-think their timetable for taking National City as the humans were more resourceful then they'd originally thought. Getting into her car, Cat Grant called James Olsen, telling him that even though she had given him twenty four hours, if he hadn't gotten her the interview with Supergirl already, she wanted to setup interviews with new art directors the next day. However, James informed her that her interview with Supergirl had already begun, telling her to look out her window. Doing so, Cat realized that her car was being carried by Supergirl. After the car was put down, Cat got out, and was told by Supergirl that James Olsen had told her that Cat wanted to talk to her.

* * *

 **chapter 3**

 **Hi my name is Naruto west, to the average daily people im just a regular teenage doing what im suppose to in School but secretly im really a super hero with awesome abilities and i use to stop bad guys or girls from destroying the city and the people i love. I am the Flash.**

It was just a normal day for our favorite blond hero, as he got up from his bed and stills remembers what happened yesterday. His parents and friends came to see how he was doing , but he told them that he was fine.

Anyways he got up from hi bed and saw his favorite two siblings Addison and Adien were watching TV And from what he saw is a blond female heroine save a plane and she called herself Super girl, "hm that's interesting seems like there more heroes than the flash I guess as Naruto said out-loud to which his twins siblings turned around and saw their brother and they both got up and ran towards him and yelled Big bro.

"Alright calm down squirts he said he wasn't used to the constant attention from his twin siblings I mean he is but this was ridiculous. Alright. Guess I'm going to walk you both to school he said and with that it perked up their ears when they heard that and ran up quickly to leave which made Naruto smirk.

As Naruto went out of his house he saw his best friend MJ who smiled and waved at him, lately since the the boat wreak shes been getting real close to our favorite hero. "Hey Ruto, Addison and Adien how are guys doing and have you seen the news that your mother had done yesterday she asked curiously?

"Oh hey Mj and yes we did in fact i got to say it nice that there a female super hero if anything he said towards her to which made her smile even more. Now Naruto knew his friend Mj and how she wanted to work for The **Daily Bugle** and her idoal was the annoying J Jonah Jameson who always like to slam on spider for no reason at all. Then there was the planet in metroplus and what Naruto knew about Super girl was that she was an alien an extremely powerful one and it didn't see like she had any weakness. He might have to stop at the place where the news people and asked them a few questions about her because yes Naruto was paranoid.

MJ:"Earth to ruto are you spacing out again she asked him as she had snapped her fingers to his face and he notice he and her were on time to midtown.

Naruto looked back at her and grinned sorry Mj won't happen again which was a lie sinces he's been spacing out and trying to figure out on what he should do but right now he had school to worry about.

Mj: Alright Ruto i'll see you at lunch see said to him as she had kissed his check and she left to go to her class

Naruto never really understood why Mj always did that but who was he going to question instead he went to his locker to only see his favorite second female friend Ava. "Hey ava he said towards her.

Ava: Oh hey West , i see that your finally here and better so i guess your ready for that L she said.

Naruto: oh no Ava it is you that is going to lose, im going to get a better grade than you he said to her as he smirked.

This was a normal thing between Ava and Naruto West of course he still wanted to date her but he was going to tkae it slow and they both had a pissing contest on who would get the better grade in Physics.

somewhere else

J. Jonah Jameson talks about the negativity on Spider-Man on a tv-screen as Spider-Man gets irritated about him, he shoots his web at the screen and slings away. As Spider-Man slings through the city talking about himself and need to get a cake for his Uncle Ben's one year memorial. Spider-Man then saves a car that is going to crash into a building capturing it with his web. Spider-Man inspects the car with money and the Trapster comes out of the car, Trapster gets his paste gun and shoots at Spider-Man, he dodges the shot and punches him. Trapster then throws two paste bombs, Spider-Man kicks them away, but one gets too close to him and jumps away. As the bomb explodes glue comes out of it and glues Spider-Man on a building. Spider-Man struggles to get free from it, Trapster aims at him but Spider-Man shoots a web on the opening as Trapster shoots, the gun explodes and gets himself glued.

Spider-Man wonders why his spider sense isn't working, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flies above him and Nick Fury appears behind Spider-Man. While Spidey joking accuses him for sneaking up on hard-working heroes, Fury points to the collateral damage that Spider-Man caused with the fight against Trapster. Fury tells him that Captain America could have done a better job and he shouldn't be clumsy like Iron Man first started but eventually learned. Fury proposes to Spider-Man that he can teach him that. Spider-Man isn't interested and tries to leave as Fury reveals his identity. Spider-Man tells his backstory that he had normal life, but changed when he got bitten by a radio-active spider and got new powers and the night when his uncle died and decided to be more responsible with Fury telling Ben's quote "With great power, comes with great responsiblity". Fury offers him to make him the ultimate Spider-Man, the latter wondering how ultimate is it. As example when the Trapster is running away, Fury takes out his plasma gun and shoots above him as the bullet hits a pole and falls down on Trapster's head and tells him that ultimate. Fury gives him a new web shooter, Spider-Man chides about it, but still keeps it. Fury tells him that under his training that he can become like Captain America and Iron Man. Spider-Man rejects the offer and leaves the scene.

Otto Octavius monitors Spider-Man and Norman Osborn is watching it, he tells him that Spider-Man's abilities would make up for a great army soldier to sell and that he doesn't like that Fury wants to train him. Octavius then is going to contact their "allies".

At school, Mary Jane Watson approaches Peter Parker . Jane shows the report from JJJ which makes Peter annoyed. Mary Jane tells Peter that she wants to work as a journalist for him. Harry Osborn approaches them and Peter remembers his first meeting with him and his father. Flash Thompson arrives and puts Peter in a locker. Stan opens the locker and lets him out, as he tells his story Peter runs away. At the cafetaria, Peter's spider sense tingles and Peter rescues Harry and Mary Jane from wall that is being torn apart. Klaw, Wizard and Thundra appear and threats that they will destroy the school if Spider-Man doesn't appear as they know he attends Midtown High by Trapster's help. Peter distracts the villains and notice a tracer under his armpit that the Trapster placed hours before. He changes into Spider-Man and Wizard informs Octavius that they found him.

Spider-Man gets into a hard fight against the three, a red blur came in it was The Flash everyone said while in the battle Harry gets injured by Klaw. As he gets thrown out from the cafeteria, Flash Thomson approaches Spider-Man and he tells him that he should hide in the locker and needs to wait for his signal. They come in the hallway while Spider-Man hides in the ventilation shaft and as they were confronted by The flash as he ran very fast and punched and kicked them down to which hurt them and they were knocked out.

Spiderman: um thanks i guess he said to the red speedster to which the speedster only nooded his head and left in a blur to which confused the web runs back to the cafeteria where Harry's hurt on the floor, Peter feels responsible about this and Norman takes Harry to the hospital, Peter walks through the hallway where Flash Thomson is still waiting for Spider-Man.

As Naruto had came back from school and got home he notice that there was a notice on the table it was from his mom it seems that she was going to travel. It was always like her to do that but naruto could just only sigh and wait this his siblings came back til then he can practice his speed and then he thought back to the dream he had about the different colored speedster should he be worried maybe not who knows.

* * *

 **Things Naruto will learn in the future**

 **speedster thats going help make things easier**

 **Also** **about the speed force again and how Barry Allen created the speed force itself**

 **Also there are skills that the speed force could give which are really cool:**

 **Infinite Mass Punch – Introduced in Grant Morrison's JLA title. Flash (Wally West), traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with the mass of "a white dwarf star," enabling him to knock down such powerful foes as the White Martians with a single punch. Flash's own durability is regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Therefore this means that Flash because of the Speed Force traveling at the speed of light acquires a relativistic mass to impart shocks that could hit with a mass comparable to an infinite mass and then also infinite damage.**

 **Speed lend/steal – Perhaps his most versatile new power. Because the Speed Force governed all motion, Wally could rob objects of their kinetic energy, motion, or momentum (e.g., bullets in flight or turning a supervillain into a statue) and use the energy to accelerate himself even faster. He could similarly lend speed to inanimate objects or allies, enabling them to temporarily travel nearly as fast as himself. Bart Allen's future self is shown to also have this ability in the Teen Titans Titans Tomorrow story arc.**

 **Constructs – Wally discovered that if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. In JLA, when shot by Prometheus, his suit displayed bullet-resistant properties.[volume & issue needed] Most recently, it was used to repair the damage done to the various speedsters' costumes, allowing Wally to change his uniform; Jesse Quick to take up the uniform of her father, Johnny Quick; and Wally's daughter, Iris, to become the new Impulse.**

 **Shield – Exhibited by Savitar, whose mastery of the Speed Force allowed him to reflect objects away from himself.**

 **Flight – Exhibited by Johnny Quick and his daughter, Jesse Quick; the only speedsters known to exhibit this ability. However, all speedsters traveling faster than escape-velocity exhibit "inverse flight". The ability of flight also seems to manifest itself in the flash of the Kingdom Come story arc.**

 **ESP – Exhibited by Max Mercury, whose communion with the Speed Force allows him to detect the motion of any object in the world, and especially to perceive other speedsters. Wally West exhibited a similar ability which allowed him to perceive Linda across time and space due to the strength of their bond.**

 **Total recall – Exhibited by Bart Allen, who can retain everything he speed-reads (in contrast to other speedsters, who only retain the information temporarily).**

 **Speed scouts – Exhibited by Bart Allen, who can create Speed Force-duplicates of himself that, due to the timeless nature of the Speed Force, can travel forwards and backwards through time. They can also manipulate objects or merge their consciousness with Bart, informing him of their actions. However, after one of his Speed Scouts was killed, Bart was thrown into a coma and hasn't used the ability since.**

 **Speed control – Traveling at any speed one believes they can move at.**

 **Muscle growth – Exhibited by Jai West, who has the power to speed up the growth of his muscles, temporarily giving him super strength, but causing him to be exhausted after a short time.**

 **Intangibility/Self-molecular control – Exhibited by Barry Allen, Bart Allen, and Iris West. Their total control of kinetic energy at a molecular level allows them to match the vibrational frequency needed to travel easily into and through solid matter. Wally West has this ability, too, but with less control, so solid matter usually explodes when coming in contact with him. When Bart Allen internalized the Speed Force into himself, he too showed difficulty with this ability, melting matter if not concentrating enough. Iris' control is as effortless as Barry's, but unlike his, it is somewhat unstable. As an offensive ability, it can be used to scramble one's molecular structure to the point**


End file.
